


Forgotten Memories

by Tishana_Glenwood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tishana_Glenwood/pseuds/Tishana_Glenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelsin never felt like he belonged.  Wandering from town to town, he came upon a small seaside village.  There he met an intriguing owner of a small shack by the ocean.  The man seemed to know more about Kelsin than Kelsin knew himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first original story I've written in a few years, so I'm a bit rusty. The story itself was only supposed to be a drabble anyway, but things got out of hand and a *plot* showed up. Reviews and Kudos are appreciated!

"Hey, did you hear?"

A female voice spoke up next to Kelsin.  He put down the bunch of dried kelp he was looking at and glanced toward the two women nearby.  If he remembered correctly from what he's heard around the village, the one who spoke was named Nadya.

Nadya's companion quirked an eyebrow.  "Did I hear what?"

Nadya's eyes lit up with excitement.  "Don't you ever listen to gossip, Mayel?  Someone bought that little shack down by the coast."

"Really?  Who would buy that thing?"  Mayel snorted.  "It's one good storm away from falling apart."

"Maybe it'll finally get fixed up," said Nadya with a shrug.  "But that's not even the interesting part."

Kelsin moved closer to the two women, pretending that he wasn't listening into their conversation by picking through a pile of oranges for sale.  The shack they spoke of was always an interesting topic in the small seaside town.  The home seemed to have more owners over the years than the town had in total population.

"The newest owner is apparently quite a good looking young man," said Nadya with a grin.  "No one has ever seen him in the area before and he seems to keep to himself.  I don't think anyone has seen him up close."

Mayel raised an eyebrow.  "Have you seen him yourself?"

Shoulders slumping, Nadya shook her head.  "I went to welcome him, but he didn't answer the door.  I knew he was there though!  I could see movement in the windows."

"Maybe if you were less creepy and stopped looking in windows, he would have been more inclined to say hello!"

Kelsin put the orange down and moved away when the two women began bickering, but his interest was piqued.  Being new to the town himself, having only lived in the area for about two months now, he wondered if maybe he could try his luck with the newcomer.  He wasn't a social butterfly like Nadya, but that may help him whereas her enthusiasm hindered her.

He left the market and stopped back at his house on the outskirts of the village.  His two-room home sat on a small, rocky outcropping that over looked the ocean.  Dropping off the items he purchased from the market, he left to head down to the beach.

Pulling his cloak tighter around himself to block the wind coming off the ocean, Kelsin walked slowly along the beach.  He could see the small shack about a half mile away and picked up his pace.  The late afternoon light reflected on the blue-green water as the sun slowly made its way across the sky.  If Kelsin dawdled, he would be walking back in the dark and that was not a good idea.  There was more than one story about people going missing if caught near the ocean at night.

Kelsin soon drew closer and he could make out details of the shack.  It was just as run down as the villagers said.  The wooden siding was worn from the wind and sea spray, the shoddy shingles on the roof peeling and curling from years of disrepair.  A small dock jutted a few feet out into the ocean, but no boat was to be found.  Kelsin stepped up to the door and gave a firm knock.  A few pieces of chipping white paint rained down onto the stone steps and the door rattled as if it would fall off the hinges at any moment.  Kelsin tilted his head to the side, catching a muffled rustling from within.  When he raised his arm to knock again, the door opened a crack and an indistinct shadow peeked out.

"Hello!  I heard someone had finally moved into this place and I thought I'd be polite and stop by."  Kelsin rubbed the back of his neck and shifted as he tried to get a better look at the occupant.  "I uh... I'm pretty new to this area as well and thought we might find something in common, even if it's just the fact that we're both... new here."  He sighed and fidgeted, realizing he was starting to babble and making a fool of himself.

The figure stepped away from the doorway and the door opened further on creaking hinges.  Kelsin hesitated, staring at the open door, before stepping forward.  Despite its outward appearance, the inside was cozy and well kept, consisting of just one large room.  The only light in the room was reflected sunlit streaming through an ocean-facing window and a small fire in the hearth.  An unlit oil lamp sat in the middle of a worn round table.  The main thing Kelsin noticed was the myriad of seashells strung together and hanging in each corner of the room.  The sea wind whipping through the still-open door made them sway and chime against each other.  It was soothing, but it wasn't helping to calm Kelsin's unease at meeting someone new.

The owner of the shack shut the door behind him and Kelsin turned, finally getting a good look at the occupant.  The gossiping women were right; the new owner was a young man.  His shaggy, shoulder length hair was black with a peculiar green shine, which matched his equally as green eyes.  His pale skin seemed to glow in the dim lighting.  He wore a high-necked white tunic and black pants.

Kelsin took a deep breath and held out his hand to the man.  "My name is Kelsin.  What's yours?"

The man gave Kelsin a long look and Kelsin was just about to lower his arm when the man accepted the gesture, shockingly cool fingers curling around Kelsin's hand and giving one firm shake.

"I'm Ikaroa," said the man in a quiet voice as he released Kelsin's hand.

Kelsin bit his lip and shifted from foot to foot.  He never was good at meeting new people.  "It's nice to meet you.  Have you been here long?"

Ikaroa stepped around Kelsin on bare feet and pulled a chair back from the table before sitting in the opposite one.  "I've been in the area, but this is the first time I've settled down for any length of time."

Kelsin sat in the offered chair and watched curiously as Ikaroa tugged at the high collar of his shirt, pulling it up and covering something Kelsin couldn't quite make out.

"You make it sound like you might just up and leave at a moment's notice," Kelsin said with a smile.

"I might.  It depends on if I find who I need here or not," said Ikaroa, returning the smile.

Kelsin didn't know why, but the man's gentle smile set off butterflies in his stomach.  "Who are you looking for?"

Ikaroa gave Kelsin a long look, long enough to cause Kelsin to start squirming.  "I can't say, at least not yet, except that he is very important to me."

Kelsin chuckled at the cryptic answer and started to relax.  The man seemed friendly enough, though a little difficult to read.

"I've only been living here for about two months," said Kelsin.  He traced a knot on the table with a finger, eyes downcast.  "I've been traveling from town to town along the coast, but for some reason I just don't feel like I belong anywhere."

Kelsin gasped in surprise and jerked back when Ikaroa leaned forward and poked the tip of Kelsin's long, pointed ear.  "Have you tried the forest?"

Shaking his head as a blush rose on his cheeks, Kelsin scooted just out of Ikaroa's reach.  "I feel even less welcome in the forest, it feels claustrophobic.  I guess I just need the wide open ocean, you know?"

Ikaroa propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand with a small smile playing on his lips.  "I feel the same way."

Eyes wandering, Kelsin glanced around the room again, taking note of the lack of any clutter.  "Do you live here alone?"

"Yes," said Ikaroa.  "You're my first visitor too.  Well, my first visitor that didn't come poking around first and knocking second."

Kelsin laughed.  "I overheard a woman talking in the market about how you ignored her."

"I don't like nosy people," said Ikaroa with a derisive snort.

"You don't consider me nosy?" asked Kelsin with a raised eyebrow.

Ikaroa shook his head.  "You're curious, not nosy.  And you strike me as being much more polite."

"I try," said Kelsin with a small smile.

Nudging Kelsin's leg under the table with his foot, Ikaroa asked, "What about you?  Do you live with anyone?"

Kelsin sat up straight in surprise at the touch, scowling at the grin on Ikaroa's face before settling down again.  "N-no, I live alone too.  I live on a small cliff down the beach a bit."

He glanced out the window and noticed that since he arrived, the sun began its decent toward the horizon, bathing the sky in shades of red and pink.

"Ah, I should probably head back, actually.  I've heard it gets dangerous out there are night."

"Really?" asked Ikaroa.  "I've gone swimming in the ocean at night a few times and never noticed anything unusual."

Kelsin frowned and stood up, straightening his cloak.  "I heard that people have disappeared after being caught on the beaches at night."

Ikaroa shrugged and stood as well, striding over to the door.  "Well, I have neither seen nor heard anything strange out there."  He grinned at Kelsin.  "If you really want to get away from me, you can just say so."

"W-what?"  stuttered Kelsin.  "I enjoyed your company!  If I could, I would stay longer."

"Well if that's the case," Ikaroa grinned, "my door is always open to you if you wish to visit again."  He opened the door and gave Kelsin a mock bow.

Kelsin snorted and walked to the door, pausing in the doorway, and looked back over his shoulder.  "I may take you up on that offer."

He tossed Ikaroa a small smile before stepping out, the door closing behind him.  He paused for a moment, rubbing a hand over his face as he wondered what exactly he was getting himself into before heading back home.

****

_He gasped as he struggled against the hands holding him back, his tail trashing in the water.  The man before him smirked, the look in his eyes chilling Kelsin to the bone._

_"You really thought you and your little band of misfits could get rid of me?"  The man grabbed Kelsin by the chin, lifting his face and glaring into his defiant eyes.  "You should think again."_

_Kelsin screamed as the man's blade stabbed into stomach.  Blood clouded the water before his eyes and he gritted his teeth.  He refused to show weakness in front of this tyrant._

_"Kai!"_

_A voice cried out behind Kelsin.  Kai?  The name and the voice seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember how or why.  He grunted when the sword was pulled from his flesh.  He raised his eyes toward the man and his blood ran cold.  The man grabbed him by the throat, his hand enshrouded with black magic._

_"I'm glad to soon be rid of you."_

_Kelsin felt the magic rip through his body.  It felt like he was being torn to shreds down to his very soul.  The last thing he heard before darkness claimed him was the familiar voice from before, screaming the name "Kai" over and over._

He woke with a start and a strangled cry.  The scar on his stomach throbbing with a phantom pain.  It was the same dream he always had.  Faces and voices he felt like he should know, but his brain shorted out just before he could remember.  Kelsin sighed and rolled onto his side, curling up and pressing a hand to the scar, sighing in frustration as he tried to fall back asleep.

****

Kelsin laughed as he ducked from a piece of seaweed Ikaroa tossed at his head, the leaf landing with a wet splat on the dock.  "What was that for?"

Giving Kelsin an innocent smile, Ikaroa tossed the other half of the leaf into the gentle waves below the dock they sat on, their feet dangling in the warm water.  "You said you like the stuff.  I find it too slimy."

"I like it dried and mixed with other foods!" said Kelsin as he threw the seaweed back at Ikaroa.  He chuckled when it stuck to Ikaroa's bare arm.

It had been a month since Kelsin first met Ikaroa.  Kelsin visited nearly every day and they soon grew close.  He would often spend the day, arriving early in the morning and leaving at sunset.  Despite Ikaroa's protests otherwise, Kelsin still believed that the ocean was a danger in the dark of night.

Kelsin grinned as Ikaroa peeled off the thrown seaweed and tossed it into the water before leaning back on his hands, watching the water turn gold in the early evening light.  Ikaroa's pale skin seemed to glow in the light, more so because of the soft blue, high-necked sleeveless tunic he wore.  Kelsin looked away when Ikaroa caught his gaze.

"What is it?" he asked with a grin.

"Nothing," Kelsin said, turning his face away.  "I was just thinking how I'm glad I had the courage to say hello to you."  He could feel his cheeks burning and he swallowed hard as he tried to settle the fluttering in his stomach.

Kelsin jumped when he felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him against Ikaroa's side.  He turned his head and came nose to nose with a smiling Ikaroa.  He wondered briefly if he could catch on fire from the blush burning across his cheeks.

"I'm glad you did too," said Ikaroa.  Before Kelsin could recover from his initial shock, Ikaroa dipped his head and pressed his lips to Kelsin's, pulling back and releasing Kelsin after a moment, but not moving away.

Blinking, Kelsin rubbed the back of his neck and ducked his head.  He glanced at Ikaroa from behind a curtain of golden hair and asked, "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" asked Ikaroa with a chuckle.

"Usually there's a reason for kissing someone!"

Kelsin didn't move when Ikaroa reached forward and put a finger under Kelsin's chin, lifting his head up.  "I could list the reasons of why I did it, but I don't think you would believe half of them and we'd be here all night."

When he leaned forward again, Kelsin met him half way, their lips pressing together.  Ikaroa hummed in amusement when Kelsin pressed closer.  Kelsin placed a hand on Ikaroa's chest, feeling the strong, steady beat of Ikaroa's heart compared to the frantic beating of his one.  He gasped a pulled back when he felt a cool hand slip under the hem of his shirt, tracing a scar on his stomach with a light touch.  Ikaroa moved his hand, resting it on Kelsin's hip with a murmured apology.

Kelsin glanced out over the ocean, noticing the sun beginning to sink below the horizon.  His lips parted to speak, but Ikaroa placed a finger over them.

"I know what you're going to say," said Ikaroa with a hint of frustration.  "Nighttime, stories, all that.  I _know_ , but please stay longer.  I can walk you home once it's dark.  Please?"

Kelsin bit his lip.  His desire to stay warred with his fear of being outside near the ocean after dark.  He could feel his hands beginning to shake and Ikaroa must have noticed as well as he held Kelsin's hands in his own.  But, seeing the hope in Ikaroa's eyes, he gave a small smile and nodded.

Ikaroa smiled and pulled Kelsin into his arms, hugging him close before pulling back to kiss him again.  Pushing his anxiety down, Kelsin relaxed in Ikaroa's arms, draping his own over Ikaroa's shoulders.  He parted his lips at the insistence of Ikaroa's tongue, giving it a teasing touch with his own before pulling away.  Ikaroa smiled against Kelsin's lips, his chest rumbling with a low chuckle.  He pulled away and nuzzled against Kelsin's ear.

"You should come swimming with me."

Kelsin leaned back to look at Ikaroa, the increasing darkness on the moonless night making it difficult to see his expression.  He shook his head, giving Ikaroa a wide-eyed look.  "I don't know how."

"I think you do, but it doesn't matter anyway."  Ikaroa stood up and began to strip, Kelsin adverted his eyes with a blush.  He leaned over Kelsin, a devious smile playing on his lips, as he lifted Kelsin's head to look up.  "I'm going in if you do or not.  The water here only comes up to your chin, so you can keep your feet on solid ground."

Kelsin couldn't help but watch as Ikaroa slipped into the water off the edge of the dock, submerging for a moment before resurfacing and splashing Kelsin with water.

"You're going to keep splashing me until I get in, aren't you?" said Kelsin with a scowl, wiping the water off his arms.

"I don't know.  Would that work?" asked Ikaroa.  He swam up to the dock, sliding his hands up Kelsin's bare calves with an impish smile.

Chewing on his lip, Kelsin contemplated the dark water.  "Can my feet really touch the bottom?"

Ikaroa hummed an affirmative while he moved a hand higher up Kelsin's leg, delighting in the quiet intake of breath as his fingers ghosted along Kelsin's inner thigh.

"All right," said Kelsin after a short pause.  He planted a foot on Ikaroa's chest and nudged him away.  "Turn around and don't peek."

Ikaroa chuckled and turned his back to Kelsin.  "I don't know why I have to turn around.  It's dark and you peeked anyway."

"You weren't supposed to notice," he mumbled, slipping out of his damp clothing and easing off the dock into the water.

He held onto the edge of the dock until his knuckles turned white.  His toes sunk into the soft sand beneath the water, but he was still nervous.  He looked up as the ripples in the water alerted him to Ikaroa moving toward him.  He pried Kelsin's fingers from the wood and guided him away, supporting Kelsin until he got his footing.  He clung to Ikaroa's shoulders, only loosening his grip when he felt stable enough and the water was lapping at his chin.

"It's not so bad, is it?" asked Ikaroa.  He kept his arms tight around Kelsin's waist, their faces close enough that their noses touched.

With a shaky grin, Kelsin willed himself to relax, but now he was tense for another reason.  He and Ikaroa were both very naked and pressed very close.  Only his persistent unease about the surrounding water kept his body from embarrassing himself more.

Ikaroa ran a hand through Kelsin's hair, trailing his fingers along the side of Kelsin's face to cup his cheek.  "Don't think about the ocean," he said as he pressed a light kiss to Kelsin's lips.  "Look up at the sky.  It's even more beautiful with no moonlight."

Kelsin tipped his head back.  The sky sparkled with more stars than Kelsin had ever seen.  He never ventured outside at night, so he never had a chance to admire the sky like this.  The stars shined down on the water, reflecting a dim light that was just enough to see by.  He began to relax, losing himself in the salty air filling his lungs and Ikaroa's hands roaming across his body.

He glanced back to Ikaroa smiled when he noticed Ikaroa watching him.  "Am I more interesting than the sky?"

"I can see the sky whenever I want," said Ikaroa.  "But I don't get to see you so happy."

Kelsin chuckled and leaned his forehead against Ikaroa's.  "It's strange, but I feel like I've done this before."

"What do you mean?"

Kelsin waved an arm toward the open expanse of water.  "I mean _this_ , floating in the ocean and looking up at the stars with someone."  The smile slipped from Kelsin's lips.  "I don't remember who the person was though.  Any time I try to remember, my mind just goes blank."

A shadow passed over Ikaroa's face and he leaned back to look Kelsin in the eyes.  "Remember when we first met and I said I was looking for someone?"

Kelsin nodded, brows furrowed at the sudden change in topic.

"Let's go inside and talk."

Ikaroa gave Kelsin a small, reassuring smile as he lead Kelsin by the hand back to shore.  They gathered their clothing on the way.  Kelsin followed Ikaroa inside the shack and, after drying off and pulling his clothes back on, sat on the small bed.  Ikaroa built up the fire in the hearth and a lit small oil lamp before sitting next to him.

"Do you remember how you got that scar on your stomach?" asked Ikaroa.

Kelsin shook his head and pressed a hand to the scar.  "I don't remember anything except the past five years."

Ikaroa stood and began pacing.  His whole body was tense and it made Kelsin feel uneasy.  He never saw Ikaroa this nervous before.  " _I_ remember how you got it."

Kelsin blinked and frowned.  "What?"

"I've never forgotten that day," said Ikaroa.  "Being unable to help you tore me apart.  Kai, I've been looking for you for so long."

Kelsin shook his head, confusion and a sense of panic racing through his body.  He sat frozen, unable to respond.

Ikaroa knelt before Kelsin.  He pulled down the high collar of his shirt and tilted his head back, revealing three slits on either side of his neck.  Kelsin reached out with a shaking hand and touched one of the slits, pulling back quickly when it moved as Ikaroa breathed.  He jumped up from the bed, arms wrapped around himself.

"This can't be real," he said, a slight edge of panic to his voice.  "This has to be one of the weird dreams again."

He gasped when Ikaroa grabbed his shoulders.  "Tell me about the dreams."

He stared wide-eyed at Ikaroa for a heartbeat as his panic and disbelief rose.  "I'm under water and someone stabs me.  Someone else is calling out 'Kai' somewhere behind me."  He shook his head with a whimper.  "I—I have to leave.  I..."

He shook off Ikaroa's hands and walked quickly to the door.  Opening it and looking out at the darkness before him, he froze.  The familiar fear of the dark ocean stopped him in his tracks.

"Kai," Ikaroa's voice made Kelsin jump.  "I've talked to the other villagers.  They don't have any stories about the ocean at night."

Kelsin's fingers dug into the doorframe, chips of paint fluttering to the ground.  He turned his head, watching Ikaroa's slow approach from the corner of his eye.

"The dreams," Kelsin began, "they aren't dreams, are they?  Is that what really happened to me?"

"Yes."

Kelsin released the doorframe, shaking the cramp out of his hand, and shut the door.  He turned around and sunk to the floor with his back against the door.  "My name is really Kai?"

"Yes."  Ikaroa sat down next to Kelsin on the floor, shoulder to shoulder.

Kelsin swallowed hard and looked at Ikaroa.  He raised a hand, hesitating before carefully touching the slits on Ikaroa's neck again.  They fluttered under Kelsin's fingertips with each of Ikaroa's breaths.  Ikaroa sat quietly with his eyes closed, letting Kelsin do what he wished.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Kelsin after a few minutes.

"You and I were part of a resistance group that was formed to overthrow our tyrant king.  You were the leader and you took up the task of assassinating him.  The rest of us tried to distract the guards so you could make your move," Ikaroa hesitated, opening his eyes and looking down at his hands in his lap.  "The king somehow knew of our plot and set a trap.  You were captured first.  After you were stabbed, the bastard cursed you.  He locked your memories away and you can never return to the ocean in your true from.  I killed him with my own hands after you disappeared."

"The curse is permanent, even though the king is dead?"

Ikaroa nodded and sighed.  "It can never be broken.  Your memories will eventually return.  The dreams you are having already set that into motion."  He hesitated before continuing.  "I hope to help you regain the rest of them."

Kelsin leaned his head back against the door.  "You'd stay with me?"

Ikaroa shrugged, a small smile spread on his lips.  "I've been searching for you for years.  You really think I'd leave after finally finding you again, Kai?"

"No, I guess not," said Kelsin with a quiet chuckle.  Running a hand through his hair, he turned toward Ikaroa.  "This is so hard to believe.  How long have we known each other?"

Ikaroa grinned and squeezed Kelsin's knee.  "We grew up together.  We were best friends for over twenty years.  We...  We became more than friends just a few years before everything went to hell."

Kelsin blushed, looking down at Ikaroa's hand on his knee.  "I guess that explains why I felt such a strong attraction to you when we first met.  Or rather, when we met again."

Ikaroa laughed and got to his feet.  He held a hand out to Kelsin.  "Let's sit on the bed again.  My legs are falling asleep on the floor."

Kelsin let Ikaroa pull him to his feet and they returned to the bed.  Ikaroa leaned against the headboard and pulled Kelsin with him onto his lap.  Kelsin started to protest, but Ikaroa wrapped an arm around Kelsin's waist and pulled him down into a gentle kiss with the other.  Kelsin relaxed against Ikaroa's chest and laid a hand on the side of Ikaroa's neck with just a heartbeat of hesitation.

He broke the kiss after a moment and asked, "Did you know who I was from the beginning?"

Shaking his head, Ikaroa chuckled.  "No, not immediately.  You used to have dark hair, like most of our kind.  I have to admit though," he ran his hands through Kelsin's hair, letting the soft strands fall through his fingers, "blond looks good on you."

Kelsin laughed and shook his hair out of his eyes.  He sat back on Ikaroa's thighs, absently trailing his fingers along Ikaroa's chest.  "When did you realize who I was?"

"I had a feeling I knew who you were when you first knocked on my door, but between the scar and your habits, my suspicions were confirmed quite quickly."

Kelsin blinked, tilting his head to the side.  "What habits?"

"That head tilt for one, but mostly it's the way you rub the back of your neck when you're nervous."

Kelsin blushed and looked away.  He never noticed doing that, but for someone else to notice, he must do it a lot.

Ikaroa laughed at Kelsin's embarrassment.  "Don't worry about it.  I think it's cute."

"That doesn't help," mumbled Kelsin.

Kelsin's protest only made Ikaroa laugh harder.  Kelsin thumped him on the chest and scowled.

"That's the Kai I remember," said Ikaroa.  "You are so easily flustered."

He emphasized his point by placing his hands on Kelsin's chest and gently rubbing one of Kelsin's nipples through his shirt.  Kelsin gasped, biting his lip and wiggling backward.  Ikaroa brought up his knees, preventing Kelsin's escape.

"That isn't fair."

"What isn't?" asked Ikaroa with an innocent smile on his face.  He slipped his hands under Kelsin's shirt, making Kelsin bite back a moan when he resumed the teasing.

" _That_ isn't fair!  I don't know any of the places I can use against you."

"You should learn quickly then, before I make you forget about everything but my touch."

Kelsin hissed in surprise when Ikaroa pinched his nipple before rubbing it lightly to soothe it.  He batted Ikaroa's hands away and pulled his shirt over his head, delighting in the way Ikaroa's eyes roved over his body.  Ikaroa hooked a finger in Kelsin's waistband and tugged him forward.  Kelsin leaned down, a smile spreading across his face, and kissed Ikaroa lightly while Ikaroa tugged at the ties of Kelsin's pants.  He growled in impatience and tugged harder on the ties.

"You knotted these on purpose, didn't you?" said Ikaroa.  His low voice sent delightful chills down Kelsin's spine.

Kelsin laughed and slid from Ikaroa's lap.  He picked apart the knot and wiggled out of the pants, taking more time than was necessary, but he loved the feeling of Ikaroa's green eyes following his every move.  Ikaroa moved to the edge of the bed and reached out to catch Kelsin's hand to pull him back, but Kelsin backed out of reach.

"Now who isn't being fair?" asked Ikaroa.

Kelsin laughed and gestured toward him.  "Strip and I'll come back."

Snorting, Ikaroa stood and shed his clothes.  He held his arms open and arched an eyebrow.

"Happy?"

Kelsin stepped forward and placed a hand on Ikaroa's chest, pushing him back down to sit on the edge of the bed.  He knelt between Ikaroa's knees, giving him a devious smile.  He leaned forward and flicked one of Ikaroa's nipples with his tongue, his smile widening at Ikaroa's sharp intake of breath.  Kelsin moved a hand down and gripped Ikaroa's half-hard cock, stroking it with a light touch and teasing Ikaroa to full hardness.

Ikaroa gripped the bed sheets hard with one hand and ran the other through Kelsin's hair, stopping at the back of his head.  Kelsin trailed kisses and gentle bites down Ikaroa's chest and stomach.  When he reached Ikaroa's cock, he placed a light kiss on the tip, startling a chuckled from Ikaroa.  He licked from base to tip before taking the head into his mouth and pressing his tongue against the underside, feeling it pulse and twitch.  Ikaroa moaned and tightened his grip on Kelsin's hair, holding himself back from just thrusting into Kelsin's mouth.  Kelsin held Ikaroa's hips down, keeping them steady as he bobbed his head.  He took Ikaroa's cock to the back of his throat, humming in amusement at Ikaroa's desperate moans.  He released Ikaroa's hips after a few minutes and allowed him to thrust.  Kelsin relaxed his throat, taking Ikaroa's cock to the root.  Ikaroa's breath came in quick gasps, his hand tightening in Kelsin's hair before quickly tugging him away.  Body shaking, Ikaroa smoothed Kelsin's hair back in apology when Kelsin glanced up with a raised eyebrow.

"I was getting close," said Ikaroa, smiling sheepishly.

Kelsin chuckled and climbed to his feet.  Ikaroa slid back to sit against the headboard again and pulled Kelsin with him.  He straddled Ikaroa's hips, pressing his rigid cock against Ikaroa's firm stomach and rubbing slowly, making his desire known.  Ikaroa kissed Kelsin's neck while sliding a hand behind him, leaving a cool, slick trail.  Kelsin paused a moment and glanced to the side, noticing a small jar of oil on the bedside table.  Understanding dawning, he spread his legs when Ikaroa pressed a finger against his hole.  He winced as Ikaroa pressed in.

Kelsin gasped and clung to Ikaroa's shoulders, trying to relax his body as two more fingers stretched him open.  Ikaroa nuzzled against Kelsin's neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh before biting Kelsin's ear.  Kelsin cried out when Ikaroa's fingers brushed against a spot inside him, back arching and cock twitching against Ikaroa's stomach.  Noticing his reaction, Ikaroa grinned and brushed against the spot again.  Kelsin's hips twitched and pre-come dripped from the tip of his cock.  He pressed against Ikaroa's fingers, seeking more of the tingling pleasure.  Ikaroa removed his fingers, laughing at Kelsin's protesting moan, and started to reach for more oil but Kelsin stopped him.  Reaching to the side, Kelsin dipped his fingers in the jar and leaned against Ikaroa's chest, reaching behind himself and spreading the oil on Ikaroa's cock.

Bracing himself against Ikaroa, Kelsin lowered himself down onto Ikaroa's cock.  He hissed and gritted his teeth against the burning pain of something much larger than a few fingers stretching him open.  Despite being well prepared, it was still a tight fit.  Ikaroa held onto Kelsin's hips to help him ease down little by little until Kelsin bottomed out with a shaky breath.  Taking a moment to catch his breath and let his body adjust, Kelsin looked up and met Ikaroa's emerald green eyes.  He was flushed and his eyes burned with desire.  Kelsin closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Ikaroa's, finally raising his hips before sinking back down, taking it slow at first.  He moaned as the pain soon turned to pleasure, heat rising in his body as he moved against Ikaroa.  He sat up straight and braced his hands on Ikaroa's shoulders, picking up his pace.

Ikaroa wrapped his arms around Kelsin and braced his feet on the bed, matching Kelsin's rhythm with thrusts of his own.  Kelsin dug his nails into Ikaroa's shoulders, gasping with each thrust of Ikaroa's cock deep in his body.  He turned his head to the side and bit his arm, trying to muffle his moans.  Ikaroa noticed and slowed his movements, turning Kelsin's face toward him.

"Let me hear your voice, Kai.  I don't care if the whole village hears."

"I—I might care..."

Ikaroa chuckled and leaned forward, gently biting Kelsin's ear.  "You shouldn't care.  It's just you and me."

Kelsin cried out as Ikaroa thrust hard into him.  Letting his inhibitions go after a short hesitation, Kelsin threw his head back and moaned with each thrust, which just encouraged Ikaroa to move faster.  Ikaroa snaked a hand around the back of Kelsin's neck and pulled him down, claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss.  They parted with a gasp and Ikaroa slowed his movements, stopping Kelsin after a moment.

"Wh—what...?"

"Hold on tight."

Ikaroa hugged Kelsin to his chest and flipped Kelsin onto his back.  He slipped his arms under Kelsin's back and held him close as he thrust into Kelsin's body, the bed creaking with each movement.  Kelsin wrapped his legs around Ikaroa's waist, scratching his nails over Ikaroa's back.  Ikaroa bit into Kelsin's shoulder, eliciting a cry of pleasure from Kelsin.

Kelsin raised his hips off the bed, his body flirting with orgasm, but not quite there yet.  Ikaroa drove deep into his body with each thrust while he clung to Kelsin's body.  He let out a choked cry as he thrust hard, his climax rushing over him as he came deep within Kelsin's body.  Kelsin gasped in surprise, not from the force of Ikaroa's orgasm, but from the rush of magic that accompanied it.  The magic flowed from Ikaroa into Kelsin, bringing with it feelings of the ocean, but it reminded Kelsin of something much deeper than that.  However, he didn't have much time to mull it over as the magic seemed to tug as his impending orgasm.

Kelsin draped his arms around Ikaroa's shoulders and held tightly, panting and slightly disoriented as Ikaroa rocked against his body.  When he stopped, Kelsin began to squirm and press his weeping cock against Ikaroa's stomach.  Ikaroa propped himself up on his hands with a breathless chuckle and gripped Kelsin's cock.  He stroked it hard and fast, intent on making Kelsin come as fast as possible.  He felt the pleasure building, somehow made stronger by the magic flowing through him.  Kelsin cried out Ikaroa's name and thrashed on the bed, his back arching as he came across his stomach and on Ikaroa's hand.

Ikaroa slipped his softening cock from Kelsin's body and moved to the side, pulling Kelsin into his arms and entwining their legs.  Kelsin pushed his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes and clung to Ikaroa and the magic faded from his body.

"That magic...  What was it?" asked Kelsin.  "I don't know why, but it felt familiar."

"Hmm?  Oh, you probably don't remember, but that always happens when our kind make love."

"Really?"

Ikaroa hugged Kelsin closer and nodded.

"Did you feel anything from me?  I mean, even with the curse..."

"I did," said Ikaroa.  He kissed Kelsin's forehead.  "It was faint, but it was there."

Kelsin snorted.  "So, I'm not totally broken."

"You aren't broken at all, Kai.  Think of it as starting over.  You can build a new life and see the world in a way that you might not have before."

Kelsin rolled Ikaroa onto his back and rested on top of Ikaroa's chest.  "I don't want to do it alone."

"Who said you had to do it alone?"  Ikaroa cupped Kelsin's face and kissed him.  He pulled back until their lips just barely touched.  "I'll always be by your side for as long as you'll have me.  I love you, Kai."

Kelsin blushed but didn't turn away.  "I love you too.  I'll never push you away."  He leaned forward and met Ikaroa's lips again, losing himself in Ikaroa's strong embrace.

****

Kelsin lazed on the dock, his belly pressed against the warm wood while the early morning sun shined down on his back.  He trailed a hand in the water below, watching the blue water through half-closed eyes.  The spell was broken, however, when a large tail swished across his fingertips.  His eyes popped open and he caught a flash of gray and large black spots before it disappeared under the dock.  He sat up and folded his legs beneath himself as he waited for the creature to reappear.  He didn't have to wait long as he heard a loud splash and Ikaroa popped up before him.  Two fish flopped on the dock where they were dropped and Ikaroa rested his chin on his crossed arms, a pleased look on his face.

Kelsin grabbed the panicked fish and tossed them into a basket so they wouldn't flip back into the water.

"You're right, Ikaroa.  This is easier than catching fish the traditional way."

"I told you!  I'm surprised you didn't even think of it before.  It's been a year, you know."

Kelsin snorted.  "I'm sorry my returning memories would rather start with more important things like knowing how to swim and how, exactly, to turn you into a shaking, moaning mess."  He poked Ikaroa's forehead.  " _You_ could have suggested it though."

Ikaroa smiled and shrugged, heaving himself up onto the dock.  Kelsin watched in amusement and leaned over, picking a piece of seaweed off Ikaroa's dorsal fin and tossing it into the water.  Ikaroa pulled Kelsin into a quick kiss before changing back into his full-human form, his lower body changing from that of a gray and block-spotted shark to normal human legs.

"I know I used to be able to do that, but it's still slightly unsettling," Kelsin said with an apologetic smile as he watched the quick transformation.

Ikaroa laughed and stood up after pulling on a pair of pants Kelsin handed to him.  "That's okay.  Lucky for you, I've taken up human life quite happily!  I only need to use that form when fishing."

Kelsin shook his head at Ikaroa's enthusiasm and stood up as well.  He picked up the basket of fish and took Ikaroa's hand with his free hand, entwining their fingers and beginning the short walk back to their home.  He still didn't remember everything that happened before the curse, but he was content with the life he had now.  He may never be able to return to the ocean, but with Ikaroa by his side, he didn't need to.  He found a new life and he finally found a place he could truly belong.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](http://tishana-glenwood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
